The secrets of Uzumaki
by CURSEDvenus
Summary: [SasuHina] He was curious, so he did something that would lead him to the one emotion that he had yet to experience... But did he really mean to hurt anyone?
1. Put myself in the dobe's shoes

"**The secrets of Uzumaki"

* * *

**

**(A/N): **Konichiwa,minna-san! Daijo bu deska?... Haha, look at me, making myself type as if I know Japanese fluently… I wish!

Anyways, here's another fanfic written by yours truly . … I have had this in my mind for a few days now, and even though I am so not in the mood to do a multi chapter, I couldn't resist… I like the plot I came up with, and I hope you guys appreciate it as well.

This is dedicated to myself, for being energetic enough to actually type down another fanfic… Haha… Just kidding!

This is actually dedicated to all you readers and reviewers out there, you guys rock! And if you're out there somewhere, -scans area-, this is mostly dedicated to you liou-san _(don't know how to spell that...) _since you write so well,you have motivated me into trying to write better! Thankies! .

**Disclaimer: **……………….-silence-……………………… no.

**Genre: **Drama/Humor/ Romance… (not in order)…

**Rating: **T. mostly for language.

**Summary: **I don't know why, but sometimes summaries wreck the whole thing… like it gives you the whole story laid down straight. You don't want that do you? No, so be a good girl/boy and read on while having no idea what this story is all about…

…Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"**Put myself in the dobe's shoes"**

**Sasuke's POV**

Hmph! How could that Hokage do this to me?!?!? I mean, sure I'm not that secure right now… I understand that, but send the whole team except me on a mission? That's going a bit too far isn't it? What does she think I'm supposed to do in two months while they are gone?

Heh, you must have guessed it by now… I, Uchiha Sasuke has returned to Konoha. You may be asking yourselves how, am I right?

Well, it really is quite simple… I got tired of being used by that snake freak, Orochimaru, so I simply waited for the day my loud blonde friend would come and fulfill his promise. And much to my surprise, not long after my decision, the dobe came and without resistance, I joined him to return back to my home… of course, AFTER I left the sound-nin a farewell gift.

So here I am, after a few months of my return, cursing to the skies at what that Hokage of a lady has done. Dammit! I wanted to go on a mission! I've been bored for three months! Doing nothing but being interviewed by some people I have no idea who they are, and being glared at from some people in the village who still think of me as a betrayer…I don't blame them though… heh… I can't.

So as I sighed deeply on a tree somewhere in the forest, (in Konoha) I try to think of some things that would keep me from dying of boredom throughout a couple (or should I say a triple) of months.

Hmm, which reminds me, that dobe… how does he survive in this village? I mean, everywhere he goes, snickers and unpleasant glares emit from those around.

Does he really not see them, or is he just so used to ignoring their snide remarks?

Wait! That gives me an idea! Since I want I find out what's behind all the rude things the villagers say to the blonde, I should just put myself in his shoes…

Hehe, leave it to me to think of such a good idea…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Out of POV**

She smiled at her cousin as he watched him train his heart out. He really was a hard worker. He would do anything, just anything to be strong. She wanted so much to be like that, to be like her closest friend, Hyuuga Neji. (of course, asides from her wanting to be like Naruto)

Yes, they didn't have a very good relationship a few years ago, but after that little fight the Hyuuga had with the blonde boy, he actually changed. Not drastically, but he DID change his attitude towards most people, especially to his cousin, Hyuuga Hinata.

So now, at the age of fifteen, Hinata walks through Konoha, proud to be Neji's closest friend.

"Hinata-sama, you should go have that walk now…" The calm Hyuuga smirked out, still training, his eyes never leaving the target.

"Hmm, you're right, Neji-niisan… I'll see you later! Take care!"

The dark haired girl replied happily, quickly running off while waving back to her older cousin.

You might have realized it already by now, but just as a reminder, Hinata HAS stopped stuttering, but ONLY to some people, which obviously, the calm Neji is from them. But either than that, nothing much has changed in the quiet girl.

And most importantly, she STILL loves the blonde shinobi very much. It must sound ironic huh? Years of loving one single person without having your heart to falter any other way. But that's just the way the Hyuuga heiress was, and still is.

And although she has had her heart constantly stabbed by countless people, she still manages to stand up and smile, hoping that someday, she will be able to have her own special moment like everyone else.

Haruno Sakura… A name that rings in her mind and heart nonstop… Yes, that Uzumaki STILL loved her… wondering why? Go figure…

She walked silently through the streets of Konoha, her eyes fixed to the ground. The only expression visible on her face was…calmness. Not the "Neji" type calmness. Not even the "Sasuke" type calmness. No, it was her very own, a type which would make you smile the moment you see her.

I'm not lying… When Hinata looks calm like this, her eyes fixed to the ground, she looks sincere and serene, how a person would look like when they had not a problem in the world. But we all know that this is not the case. Hinata had more than just one problem… she had many …and I bet most of you out there will be able to count them with me.

"Aaaah…" The lavender eyed girl sighed out happily, closing her eyes while letting the soft breeze ruffle her long hair.

Hyuuga Hinata, the girl we all know for having what you might call… "unrequited love" _(A/N: spelling?)_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sasuke's POV**

Put myself in that blonde's shoes huh? This should be a piece of cake… And anyways, all I want to do is to find out why the hell all those villagers have a grudge on him. I mean, even I don't do the things THEY do to the Uzumaki.

I just hope nothing happens, like… like… Yeah! Exactly! What could possibly happen?

So I lifted my hands and did a couple of seals… shouting out "henge!" _(A/N: spelling yet again?)_ as soon as I finished the pattern.

No longer am I standing in front of the mirror in the same dark blue shirt and white shorts… Hehe, let alone my dark hair covering my eyes. OR even my own body.

The reflection I see now has yellow hair, ocean blue eyes, and three scratch marks on each side of the cheeks…

Goodness, I'm pretty good at this… Say hello to Uzukami Naruto… wait, understatement… It's say hello to Naruto with Sasuke inside, or the other way around… Sasuke with Naruto's body… X.x

Either way, I look at myself… (Well not really, but you get the point)… and smirk proudly… No one will ever be able to tell the difference…

* * *

**May Hyuuga: **Hmm, was that a bit too long? Tell me so that I can try better in the next chapter. Well, how was it? Not much said now, but just you wait… I hope it'll get better.

For those who think Sasuke is OOC, I agree… but it's like a whole new character that I own. Why and how? Well, let's just say that he's point of view is like his inner self. And as we all know, in the anime, he does not have an inner self. So technically speaking he's not OOC, but has an inner self in the hands of a wicked person such as I.

I hope this piece of work didn't bore you, and if it did I truly apologize, I wrote this on the weekday and may I state out that that isn't the smartest thin to do?

Thank you for reading, and if you wish, review… they are always accepted, no matter what they are. But not always liked… hehe… (flames)

Tell me if I should continue… Take care!


	2. I'm going to tell him

"**The Secrets of Uzumaki"

* * *

**

**(A/N): **Here's the next chapter! Hope it wasn't too late. Three more days and holiday!!! WOOOOOOT!!! I can't wait since I'll be able to update every single day… for two weeks.. hehe! That gives me more than enough time to finish this multichapter! HAHA!! Anyways, hope you guys like the plot so far, I think this chapter's boring as well… but I also thought the first was boring and you guys liked it… so yeah . THANKS!!

Just to let you know, I tried to make Sasuke a bit less OOC here. But I couldn't just make him the Sasuke we all know. There would be no point in writing down this fanfic if I did that.

Thanks to all you readers and reviewers… just put the money in that small black envelope beside your computer and send it to me… -points to envelope-… yeah, that one… good girl/boy .

**Disclaimer: **……………………….. -snores-……………………….. Iie.

**Genre: **Drama/Humor/Romance… (not in order)…

**Rating: **T. mostly for language.

**Summary: **You wouldn't need one if you've already read the first chapter…

But just for the sake of typing, here are some hints. Sasuke gets curious about the reactions of Konoha's residents towards the blonde shinobi… so he does something about it and ends up talking to Hinata… The girl who's in love with Naruto.

…Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"**I'm going to tell him"**

**Hinata's POV**

Today was just another day, like all the others, I would watch my cousin train for awhile then take a walk through Konoha, mainly to clear my mind. Neji-nii-san had told me one day, that he did not like to see me happy yet sad from the inside, so he suggested that I take a walk everyday to relax from both physical and most importantly, emotional pain. So that is exactly what I do every single rising of the sun. I have to admit too, it's been quite good for the past few weeks I started the routine. I was able to gain much needed stamina and chakra, and I was also able to do more things without having team seven's blonde boy in my mind.

I don't understand really... why is it always me? Why is it that he doesn't want to look my way? Why is it that he has a crush on Sakura, the girl who practically dies over Sasuke, and mind you, the dark haired boy doesn't really care... WHY?

All these questions are just too confusing and start to make my brain hurt... I shouldn't have thought of such things... It will only prove Neji-nii-san's advice wrong, and I don't want that. So I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, calming my nerves down...

I'm going to be okay... I know so...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Out of POV**

The now blonde boy, who was actually Sasuke inside, quickly changed into something similar to the Uzumaki's outfit, making sure that he did not look suspicious. The Sharingan holder wasn't at all scared of what might happen. He knew for a fact that not many people would stop by to talk to Naruto's body, and that was exactly why he was doing this. He wanted to know what Naruto had done that deserved the entire village's hatred. He was wondering if they were being unfair to his team mate, Naruto.

Sasuke quickly put some kunais in both of his side pockets, taking a quick glance at the mirror before slipping out of the door, and locking it before he took off to the streets of Konoha. It was fine at first, he knew that Naruto wasn't the type to sulk and look cold while walking around, but for some reason, Sasuke felt very weird and uncomfortable when he tried to grin happily. It was a sight that would make you laugh if you knew it was the stoic Sasuke that was in there.

He managed to keep the act on and began to get used to it until he heard some voices from the background,

"Stay away from him son..."

"Ugh…look, it's him again..."

"I thought that Orochimaru guy killed him before he himself died..."

"Careful! You have no idea when that nine-tailed thingie is going to come out..."

The raven haired boy (inside a yellow haired boy) just snorted and walked on, getting even more curious since he heard the word, "nine-tailed."... What nonsense were they talking about?

He made his way to the training grounds… he didn't know why, but he felt kind of bad to know that his friend had to cope with this every single day he left his house.

How did that Hokage obsessed boy do it? Sasuke... who was and still is a cold person, couldn't take much more... four simple yet painful remarks and the dark haired boy had to get out of sight. Because if he didn't, four different people would have ceased to exist in this world.

The "Avenger" took a deep breath and started to walk around the training grounds, memories of his past with team seven flooding his mind. He had stopped grinning like an idiot the moment he left the streets, but he still held the transformation, still in Naruto's form.

"N-Naruto-k-kun?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sasuke's POV**

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I quickly looked up and grinned stupidly at the person in front of me. I still didn't know who it was, but I recognized the voice. It must be someone I know from before. So just to be safe, I smiled like that dobe and faced the form in front of me.

Just my luck... guess who it is? Heh, none other than the dobe's secret admirer _(A/N: or is it the other way around? Weird sentence don't you think?)_... Hyuuga Hinata. She's looking as weak as usual I can see... figures.

I sigh in my mind; I'm going to have to act nice. Sheesh, I even have to add a suffix to her name, which I never do to anyone unless it really concerns my life. (Dying if I didn't add the suffix)

"Uh... Hinata-chan! It's a surprise to see you here!" I pause and try to see if she believes my act and that she sees Naruto instead of me. I guess my answer is positive. She's blushing... like always. Jeez…

I continue saying, "Daijo bu?"

I try to scratch the back of my head like what that dobe does every time he talks to someone familar, except to me of course.

She smiles happily while her white eyes close in delight of the tug, "I'm f-fine thank y-you, N-Naruto k-kun. It's a s-surprise to s-see you here t-too. A-Aren't you s-supposed t-to be on a m-mission?" She asks me, that smile of hers still on her face.

I practically drop dead realizing how stupid I am. Naruto IS on a mission! What is he doing here? I tried to keep myself from looking stressed, thinking of a good response for the girl in front of me.

"Umm... Yeah! That! Well, I'm not going now... I think I'll be going in a few days or maybe a week... Yeah." I replied quickly, adding a bit too much enthusiasm to my voice then I should have. At least the Hyuuga believed me. She just nodded her head than smiled, "You're looking h-happier than u-usual, N-Naruto-kun... D-did something g-good happen?"

I snap my gaze from the sky back to the girl's lavender eyes... what was she talking about now?

"Excuse me?"

"You've b-been down about s-something the p-past few d-days... I saw it... n-now you're h-happy again. I'm g-glad."

I roll my eyes mentally; it's so annoying… how much the Hyuuga heiress loved that dobe that she can actually see when he's sad. It kind of reminds me of Sakura. Then again, that's not true. Hinata is nothing like that pink haired cotton candy. She hides her affection instead of claiming it to herself.

"So I've been down huh? I see..."

Maybe it's just me, but I thought I saw the lavender eyed girl tilt her head slightly, the kind of gesture you do when you suspect something's out of place. But I'm doing too well for this weak girl to find out my jutsu.

Just you wait and see... As soon as I find out myself why Naruto keeps on being bugged by the villagers, I'll be back to the Sasuke you all know. No grins, no talking until needed, and most of all, no affection... whatsoever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Hinata's POV**

I was so happy. After so many years, Naruto-kun is actually talking to me. Well, of course he talked to me once in awhile then and there back when we were all young, but it was never like this. He never smiled OR grinned like this when we talked. Let alone to me. The last time I remember him talking to me nicely was when he accidentally met me in the training grounds before the final matches of the Chuunin exam. He left saying, "I like people like you..." I will never forget that day. But deep in my heart, I knew that it didn't mean anything. It was just a form of respect, nothing more, and nothing less.

This time, I was going to tell him. He had a few days left for the mission right? He also said that Sakura was already gone with Kakashi to have a small head start. This was my one and only chance.

After three long years of holding my heart's most precious emotion and never letting go, I was going to tell him. I was going to tell Uzumaki Naruto that I loved him.

No, I was going to tell him more than that... I was going to tell him that I loved him more than anything in the world…

* * *

**May Hyuuga: **How was it? Still no fluff nor sparks… hahahahaha… deal with it! I'm just kidding… It'll come… or not… XD

Just tell me if I'm doing bad, I'll try to listen to your words and see if I can get better .

By the way, to those who got offended from when I said that Sakura is a "cotton candy"… Gomen, please do not take it seriously. I mean, I know some people out there who call one of my favorite characters, HINATA a bitch… I don't like it… but it's their opinion. Everyone has their own point of view… so please understand… I do not really like Sakura… sorry.

I have nothing much to say, so leave a review if you want… it's not needed, but appreciated? Yes.

See you all very soon in the next chapter! Take care all of you!


	3. Annoyance

"**The Secrets of Uzumaki"**

* * *

**(A/N): **Well, here's another chapter… school's out!!! Everybody jump high into the sky!!! YEAH!!! -coughs-… don't mind me… hehehe. 

Anyways, a few things I would like you to know… I'm sorry if my sense of humor in fanfics sucks. I am more sarcastic than funny. So usually, if I ever add "Humor" to the genre… expect to see sarcasm in the writing. I don't really know how to make characters funny. Or to make them do things funny. I'm more of a drama queen anyways. Wait, understatement. Make that, "drama human being." There. No need to name ourselves under things we SOOOO are not… .

I hope you all like this chapter. And I also hope that the plot is going well.

**Disclaimer: **……………………….. -swims-……………………….. Hinde (Tagalog... Language of The Philipines)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Humor… (not in order)

**Rating: **T. Mostly for language.

**Summary: **-clears throat- Hinata stutters and blushes… What does Sasuke have to say about these two annoying features of the Hyuuga? And does he blow his cover in the process of the movements of his mouth? Read on to find out… X.x

…Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"**Annoyance"**

**Sasuke's POV**

DAMMIT!!!! Now what am I supposed to do? I am currently in the body of the boy Hinata is extremely in love with. And above that, I just lied to her. I know that I'm not the kindest person around, but what would the Hyuuga think once she knew that the blonde in front of her was actually Uchiha Sasuke? And mind you, the heiress doesn't really like me... I think she's even a bit scared... I don't know why though. Heh, maybe it's because I left the village... maybe she's just like all the others. Judging them before getting to know them. I know it was wrong for me to leave, but I'm back! I'm not totally a new person, but I'm no longer evil. I would never want to go back to anyone like Orochimaru again to gain power. I'll find a way to beat OR kill my brother MY way... Isn't that good enough?

I sigh inwardly as I look down onto the floor below my feet (Naruto's feet actually.. X.x)... I'm going to have to find a way to keep my real identity secret, at least for a week. And in those seven days, I would have found out what the hell the problem is with the village inhabitants towards my best-friends and rival, Naruto.

"So, Hinata-chan! What brings you to the training grounds?" I ask happily, quite disgusted with myself. Imagine, the stoic, cold, and quiet Sasuke is actually talking like Naruto. No, no... IS trying to BE the blonde himself! How ridiculous. Like they say... "Curiousity killed the cat." Man those sayings can be so damn true at times!

She looks at me with those pure lavender eyes. Ugh, how I hated to see them... such weak looking and nothing but fake happiness filling them.Even I can see that she's actually drowning in sadness and sorrow. Why she keeps on smiling aimlessly, and why she keeps on caring about others when she herself is suffering the most, still ceases to amaze me. AMAZE Uchiha Sasuke... I rarely get amazed by the way...Another surprising event huh?

"I h-have walks e-everday, N-Naruto-kun." She answers simply, those cheeks of hers painted with a deep blush. How dumb, having a crush on the dobe himself. Oh well, everyone needs affection right? Might as well wish him luck since if his heart ever falls for the girl in front of me, he has to be ready for a lot of stuttering and blushing... God it's so irritating!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Out of POV**

The survivor in Naruto's body accidentally rolled his eyes, completely forgetting that he was in somebody else's form, and that that form DID NOT roll his eyes so rudely, let alone say things like, "Hinata-chan? Would you please do us all a favor and stop stuttering? It's getting on my nerves. And stop blushing... There's nothing embarrassing happening." Ever heard Uzumaki Naruto cold? Well then, if you haven't, imagine it... because that's exactly how he said the past statement.

The Hyuuga heiress bit her lip and looked at her feet, the blush on her face completely gone.

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun... I sh-shall try." And with those soft yet sad words, she left the blonde who she thought was Naruto to ponder what he had done to make her run away so fast. She just ran, tears threatening to gush out of her lavender eyes any minute soon. This was just too much. What else did the world want from her... was she really that shameful? Was she really that weird? Was she really that freaky? The poor girl quickened her pace, now jumping carelessly from branch to branch to leave the training grounds as soon as possible... something was happening to her stomach, and she had to get back home fast.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Hinata's POV**

I... I don't know what's happening... THAT was Naruto-kun? Was it really him who said such cold words? Even if he was rarely sweet or romantic, I knew that he would never say such words to anyone... even to a nobody like me.

I promised myself a year ago that I would no longer cry for my own sake. If I was to ever shed tears, they would be for someone, someone special. So hear I am crying, not exactly because I was hurt, but because I was worried. Worried sick that something had happened to the Naruto I know... something that would actually make him act so... cold.

I stood in front of my bathroom's sink, quickly letting everything I had for breakfast that day, out. Don't ask why that simple statement led me to actually vomit. It just did. Stomachs act weird at times... I guess this would be one.

As soon as that little session of disgust was done, I sat down on my bed, sobbing to myself. This was too much. I HAD to do something... I was alone in Konoha WITH Naruto-kun... AND the love of HIS life was out... I know it's selfish of me, but I NEED to tell him how I feel, before my mind changes about him. But deep down, I knew that that would never happen. I would ALWAYS love the blonde boy, no matter what happens. The problem is what's wrong with him? Why did he say such a thing to me? I was starting to wonder, did I do something wrong? Or... wait... Maybe that's just it. Maybe he's just disgusted with my weakness. Maybe after all those years, he's actually seeing me for the true weakling I am.

Well, I know that I don't have a very good amount of self-confidence, but I needed to do this. I was going to get stronger, just for him. Even if it takes me just a couple of days. I was going to do it. I have to, before he leaves for the mission. I just have to... so that when I do, THEN I can tell him those three words I've been longing to say so much... "Naruto-kun, I love you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sasuke's POV**

What in the name of Sharingan just happened? Seriously, why the hell did that Hyuuga girl just run away? Surely I didn't hurt her with just a few syllables. Okay... a few WORDS. But really, did I say too much? With the way she looked down, I have no idea if it was from embarrassment or sadness. Jeez, now I'm going to have to fix things up with that weirdo. I don't want to have a problem when that dobe comes back and Hinata's upset from some incident which didn't really occur between her and the REAL Naruto. Rather, it happened between her and somebody she could care less about. Me.

Now that I think about it, if it was me in my real body who had said those words to her, she would just smile to me that fake smile then walk away. Figures, the words of her beloved are the ONLY ones that reach her so ever pure heart. How disgusting.

I sigh deeply... now letting it out freely as I look around, careful so that nobody is watching. In just few seconds after my scan, I am back to the real me. Dark hair, dark eyes, and even in my COMFORTABLE clothes. Unlike those lame THINGS Naruto claims to be proper clothing. He can go and hang himself. How can a jacket, which weighs more than Kakashi's collection of pervert books be comfortable? You tell me.

Man this transforming thing sure is convenient. I would be so mad if I had turned back to the real me with that dobe's clothing. Oh, so very mad.

Well, the first day of my curiosity experiment sure was a failure, although I would never admit that to anyone. So I walk home silently, trying to imagine the events that would soon happen in the coming week. Things are about to get interesting. How annoying... Especially if they happen to involve that shy Hyuuga. I don't want anything to do with her. I don't know why... but it annoys me, she actually LIKES Naruto... She should already know that his heart is already kissing the floor Sakura walks on. Okay, a bit of exaggeration. But what I meant to say was that, can't Hinata see that that blonde loves and will ONLY love that pink haired girl? Even though he's always rejected, he seems to be doing fine by just being by her side. I wouldn't like to say any nonsense... but don't those two loud ninjas serve to be a good couple?

I close my door gently and take my shoes off.

Tomorrow's another day... I hope it doesn't end up like this...

* * *

**May Hyuuga: **A long yet uneventful chapter. I am most disappointed in myself. I hope you all aren't. I will try my best to make things better next time. 

By the way, how's Sasuke doing? I kept the sarcasm with him, (remember, it's more like his inner self talking when it's his POV… which means it's not literally OOC) but is he doing okay?

Another question… Would you like a sad or happy ending? Up to you reviewers… the most votes wins… I hope to get enough or else I will decide myself, and believe me, I don't think all of you would like that… hehehehe.

Thanks to all the reviewers and readers out there. You all are too kind . I already have around 13 reviews for only 2 chappies! I'm happy enough. Although, (this is not a complaint) I see some in-progress fanfics out there that have like 16 reviews on their FIRST chapter! HALALOOYA!! So please, if you know anyone who likes to read SasuHina fanfics, tell them about my one if it's not that bad. And if they like to review, I would be so very grateful.

Reviews are not needed to the extent of saying that it is a matter between life and death, but they are appreciated. Flames are also welcome but not necessarily liked.

Have patience for the next chapter .… take care


	4. A basket of flowers?

**"The secrets of Uzumaki"**

**(A/N): **GOMENASAI!!!! Sorry about the late update!!!! You might want to know why, but I'll just put it down simply. Things were happening… hee hee. Okay then, let us all just believe and go on, ne, ne? If you realize here, the story changes in writing. I think I stopped Sasuke from being so sarcastic and I made things more detailed. This is a long chapter, 5 pages on word I think… so yeah. If there are any questions, feel free to ask.

**Disclaimer: ** . Ya think?

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama or Angst… I don't think there will be much humor anymore.

**Rating: **I wanted to change it to K+, but there IS language so… I am sorry. It is still T.

**Summary: **Read the story you lazy bum.

…Enjoy…

**Chapter 4**

**"A basket of flowers?"  
**

**Out of POV**

To say that Uchiha Sasuke liked the sun would be a complete lie, and almost everyone should already know that. The stoic teenager liked nights, which of course, included the moon. So basically speaking, Sasuke liked the moon. Doesn't it suit him?

A couple of days passed after he had decided on finding out what was behind the attitude of the residents towards Naruto. Although his progress was still currently 'ZERO', he was glad that he hadn't seen that weird white eyed girl since the day she ran away almost crying.

The dark eyed boy became determined, something he was used to since he was determined to kill his brother before. Anyways, Sasuke was determined to finish what he had started, not wanting all that trouble to be wasted.

Specifically, Hyuuga Hinata.

He took a deep breath and did the same few hand seals he was already used to for the past couple of days. He stood smirking, all his features representing his best friend's almost freakily.

He felt something was going to happen that day, not bad nor good, but something.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Hinata's POV**

I closed my eyes exhaustingly and deactivated my Byakugan. I think I may have overdone my training that day so I was feeling even more tired then usual. But I didn't care, there were many things these days that I simple could care less about. Of course, all having to do with myself.

I was planning to pick flowers that day. Oh, I know… most of you should have gotten the impression of a perfect girl picking flowers and humming some love song while doing so, but no… That isn't how I do it. You shall just have to wait and see.

At any rate, I had to get home quickly; I knew that it was still early in the morning, but I needed to finish my schedule before noon. Before Naruto is seen in the village. The reason why I didn't and don't want him to see me is not because he hurt me, it's just that I want to be ready to say the 3 words I've been dying to say for years when I get to see him before he leaves for the mission.

So I wiped the few drops of sweat from my forehead then picked up the scattered kunais around me and headed for the Hyuuga compound, I felt that something was going to happen that day, a something with an unknown emotion attached to it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sasuke's POV**

I jump from roof to roof, ignoring the shouts from women in the streets of Konoha. I anticipated that they were mad, angry that 'Naruto' was up early and jumping from the tops of houses and shops to others. It agitated me to know that they would not bother to say such awful things to the survivor of Uchiha, No way.

I was already getting used to some of the impolite sayings of the townspeople towards the dobe. I just needed to know one thing, why?

There was also something else that interested me, other then the children of Konoha, and some other people I knew from outside of leaf, that weird Hyuuga girl was one of the few that actually saw him. But she saw him differently then others. I for one see him as a rival, a close one at that. Sakura sees him as a close friend I think, such a dumb girl to think I'll even end up liking her. Anyhow, it's just interesting to know that Hinata never treated Naruto the way most people did. Maybe she herself didn't know the reason? The reason why he was 'hated'.

I jump down one last roof to the streets, aimlessly starting a walk in between the few people that were already up. It was around 5 in the morning when I left the house, so I guessed it was around half past 5 about now, many people still in beds and fast asleep.

I sigh to myself as I remembered what I told that Hyuuga girl 2 days ago. NARUTO had to go on a mission, and I said that HE was going to leave after awhile. I was going to have to come up with something. Something so that I can quickly finish what my curiosity had started and stop using this jutsu. Maybe it would all end up okay. I don't think Naruto will be suspicious.

My eyes roll themselves warily, feeling that somehow, I just brewed up a lot of trouble.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Out of POV**

She had greeted her family kindly that day, like always. She excused herself from breakfast seeing that she was not hungry and hastily made her way to the flower field in Konoha. It was one of her favorite places. One she would visit frequently. Of course, for her very own reasons.

It was a clear morning that day, the sun still making its way up the horizon and most of the birds still in their nests, doing what birds do. Dew was still obvious on most of the leaves; it really was quite a sight. No wonder they called this village, Konohagakure… The hidden village of Leaf.

She smiled into the few sunlight rays that shed upon her small body as she made her way from branch to branch to the flower field. Hinata generally, was a happy girl no matter what. She liked seeing people smile, she liked seeing people having the time of their lives. And right now, she was smiling for no apparent reason, just happy to know that she was alive, that even though she had her problems, she knew that some people out there had it worse then her. So she smiled, knowing that sulking wasn't a very good solution to her troubles.

She was confident, a feeling she hadn't experienced for a period of time now, she was confident that this time, she would be able to confess to Naruto. She was already 15, and time was of the essence now. No sooner or later will he end up with Sakura, and even Hinata could see that. And it scared her, saddened her that he didn't even now much about Hinata and SHE was the one in love with him. Sometimes, she would just sit down and think, think that she never wanted any other guy, think that all she wanted was for Naruto to look at her, and if not the same way she always looked at him, at least become her friend. But no, no one in the village considered her more then a mere acquaintance let aside a handful of people. From which:  
Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba, both her team mates. Then there was her cousin and her sister, they were family. But no guy in his right mind looked at Hinata the same way Naruto looked at Sakura, and the pearl eyed girl didn't even mind. All she wanted was Naruto, nothing else.

Little did she know that things were about to take a turn, a very drastic turn.

She stood still for a few seconds, scanning the field with her pure eyes. And then in less then 5 minutes, she already had a bunch of flowers in her hand, ALL nearly or half dead. There was not a single beautiful flower between the bouquet she currently held. If you thought Hyuuga Hinata was weird, what do you think now?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sasuke's POV**

I stood boringly in front of the wooden dummy before me. I had nothing else to do, so I thought training with the dobe's body would be a way to get through time fast enough. I had no idea anymore, no idea how to get information about my best friend's past, or any of the reasons behind the inhabitants of Konoha's attitude.

My limbs gracefully hit the wooden figure unmercifully, my mind focused on something called 'blank'. I was not going to give up, but I needed to think of something, I needed to make sure that that Hyuuga girl would not see behind the disguise. How? Now THAT was the question.

The last strike was an hour after I had started, my breath already showing slight signs of tiredness. I quickly undid the transformation and dropped myself onto the dirt ground. It seemed liked training while doing a jutsu was not one of the cleverest ideas.

I closed my eyes and readied myself to a small nap, yet something OR someone deprived me of doing so since I sensed the sunlight on my eyelids fading away. A thing or a 'one' was standing above me, blocking the sun rays from my face. I swiftly sat up, keeping my cold and cool face on in the case if it was one of my fans. To my surprise, it was HER. The weird girl and the only girl who didn't think of me the same way my fans do.

Her face was mere inches away from mine, but in less than a millisecond, was hers already miles away, a very slight crimson color on her cheeks.

"S-Sasuke-kun! I-I'm sorry f-for awaking you."

She stutters out, already making me annoyed. I grunt in response then stand up, wiping the few specs of dirt off my shorts. I was about to leave when I noticed a basket in the girl's arms, a basket full of… dilapidated flowers. Odd.

I eye her suspiciously, asking her with just my face what the hell that was in her hands.

"Oh! I-It's flowers."

She answers my glare, making my eyes roll uncaringly at her lame answer. I wasn't blind so I knew that they were FLOWERS, but why did they look like THAT? I decided to start talking, this girl was really hopeless.

"They're dead."

I stated out coldly, staring into the basket in her thin arms.

"I kn-know."

I close my eyes then sigh out, placing my hands into my pocket and walking towards the annoying girl with the basket.

"Why?" It came out quite apathetically if not coolly, hmm, wonder why there was no coldness in it.

She looked at me with wide eyes, like she was saying that it was her first time for someone to ask her 'why' she walked around with DEAD flowers in her hands. Her eyes then immediately focused on the ground below her, her arms grasping the basket even tighter.

It took her some time to answer me, but she finally came up with,

"I like picking flowers. I also like picking these ones because no one else does. No one sees them because they are nearly dead and they are also ugly. What they don't know is that each and one of these flowers has their very own secret hidden behind. Its very own beauty. I want to be the one to see it… at least me." She said confidently, her white orbs piercing into my onyx ones as she worded her sentence carefully, her body now just a few steps away from mine.

I raise my eyebrow questioningly, asking her what she does with them when she takes them home.

"Maybe you will be able to see someday." She replied politely before bowing then walking away towards the streets of Konoha, leaving me to ponder over her weird hobby.

I was puzzled, but I knew one thing. When I said last time that Hinata might be scared of me, I was wrong. I did not see a single spec of fright in her white eyes. All I saw was sadness and sorrow, a wall of fake happiness and endurance covering it up.

I wanted to break the wall down, I wanted to see her sadness and agony, but something was telling me that I also wanted to do something else after I broke the wall, what it was… I have yet to find out.

**May Hyuuga: **So? How's it so far? It's different from the first 3 chapters, might be because of my mood… hmm.

Anyways, if you guys want it to stay like this tell me, or if you want the writing to be like before, tell me as well X.x

I only got one reply on my last question asking if YOU WOULD RATHER HAVE A HAPPY OR SAD ENDING. Please answer or else… I will do my own type of ending, and according to my mood these days, that doesn't sound good.

Review if you like; I don't think I'll be replying them anymore, personal reasons.

Take care


	5. Getting mixed up

**"The secrets of Uzumaki"

* * *

**

**(A/N): **Thank you all for the kind reviews. I apologize for not replying to them, I have my reasons.

**Disclaimer: **And if I said… "I do"?

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Angst

**Rating: **T, still for the use of language only.

…Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**"Getting mixed up"**

**Hinata's POV**

It scared me. It scared me to see such an unexpected side of Sasuke. Had he really asked me why? No, had he really spoken to me in the first place? Sasuke was the type to stay away from girls, as a matter of fact; I heard he had some kind of grudge against them. I wouldn't blame him though, it really does get annoying I guess… being followed by a group of fan girls everywhere you go, how does he manage? But he actually spoke to me today. And that was what made me a bit embarrassed. No guy really spoke to me, unless you count my team mates who obviously have to interact with me whether they liked it or not. And my cousin? Well, you could say that we were now friends. But just some guy coming up and talking to me? No.

I opened my eyes to the morning, taking my time in getting dressed and washing myself up. I was going to say it today; I was going to confess the day before his departure for that mission. Everything is going to go just fine…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Out of POV**

You could say that things weren't doing very well. Sasuke's progress wasn't any better, and he was getting bored again. As for the Hyuuga heiress, she was planning to say those 3 words this day, making things even more complicated. Naruto wasn't even back yet, who would she confess to?

His eyelids kept a struggle on, a groan escaping his mouth. The Uchiha survivor was not a morning person, he DID like the moon; so he was a night person; doesn't it make sense?

He yawned out tiredly, stretching his way to the bathroom. His motivation was going down very fast, so he decided to end his little messed up plan. He was determined to find out whatever he needed that day, whatever means possible.

He walked in his own body through the streets of Konoha, knowing that the time for him to change to the body of his rival had not come yet. Everything looked normal to him, all the people looked happy and cheerful, yet when Naruto comes up, their expressions change…. Even SASUKE thought that to be harsh, just a bit.

She trained quietly, her small pants that followed every strike filling up the silence of the grounds around her. She felt happy that day, a hint of nervousness edging it. Who wouldn't feel that way in her position?

She also made sure that she looked at least good enough for her crush to look at her. She had mainly trimmed her hair, not doing much to any other part of her body.

The sun was still on its way to reach half of the sky, so it meant that it was still morning. Her lavender eyes were focused on the wooden figure in front of her, her mind wandering elsewhere. She wanted to know, what would Naruto say?

Training.

An essential part of life for a shinobi like Sasuke. And that was why he was heading towards the same grounds he was so very used to already. His hands in his pockets, and his dark eyes coolly looking at the direction he was going to, he was happy that his fan girls were still asleep or they would have already pounced on him… poor Uchiha.

Raising an elegant eyebrow with the same uncaring expression, he took out a kunai and aimed it a millimeter away from the girl's head. He wanted to know what her reaction would be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sasuke's POV**

Hmm, that was unexpected.

I thought it would have passed her, nicking her ear and landing on the wood in front of her…I never thought that the weak girl I remembered to be would actually grab the kunai and throw it at the same direction it was tossed to her, her back still facing the attacker, me.

"Hn," I announced the presence calmly, placing the kunai back to the pocket it belonged to.

Her reaction was different from when the kunai was aimed at her. Now THAT was the weak kunoichi I knew, or saw… whatever.

"Ah!" She silently gasped, her worn out hands quickly grasping each other in front of her chest, "Sasuke-kun! I-I didn't know y-you were here."

"Obviously."

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, her hands staying put in front of her. When she opens them, she smiles… kindly at me then turns around, continuing to train.

"Who do you think threw that kunai anyways?" I teased coldly, now standing on top of the dummy she was currently hitting.

She bites her lip then shrugs, looking at me with eyes that were asking me to get down. I roll my eyes ruthlessly then jump off, now leaning my back on the same wooden figure she was still training with.

I thought it would be silence from then on but she asks me a question, one that caught me off my feet,

"Ano… S-Sasuke-kun? Ano… D-did you see N-Naruto-kun today?"

I glance back at her from where I was standing and see that she was blushing hard, her eyes still staring straight ahead of her, which was the dummy. Annoying.

"Hmph." I answered coldly, clearly stating a negative answer, somehow… I thought that even if I had seen Naruto, I would have told her the same answer, reason not specified as usual.

"I s-see… Ano, he's still g-going to leave f-for the mission t-tomorrow right?"

That did it. My annoyance indicator had just reached way above maximum level and something else was bothering me. I quickly pushed myself off the wooden form and glared angrily at the unaware girl now before me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Hinata's POV**

"Hinata…" He tried to calm down, his efforts coming to waste as the name came out as a growl. I didn't know what was going on. Was it something I said? He looked angry, VERY angry. I was really oblivious and it only made me anxious to think that I had done nothing.

"I thought I told you to stop stuttering! And that blush, GOD! You're worse than my fan girls!" He shouted to me in front of my face, his eyes sending not just mere daggers into me. I… That was uncalled for. So far, I thought the meanest person to me would have been Neji, not that he is anymore, but Sasuke just sprinted over his record. That was… upsetting.

But there was only one word I was able to muster up before I planned to run away, my tears threatening to gush out,

"Wh-when?"

My hands were about to strangle each other, my semi short nails making deep half moons into my own skin. THAT was how uneasy I was.

But it surprised me to see his eyes widen slightly as he silently cursed beneath his breath, thinking I could not hear. He quickly faced his back towards me, and then glanced back at me with just his dark eyes.

"Forget it." He stated out coldly, the anger disappearing. He started to walk away when he said a few more words before he disappeared,

"He'll be here after noon."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sasuke's POV**

Good job… I could just pat myself on the back. DAMN! How could I be so reckless?! Oh well, I just hope she's not as sharp as I think she is. I really do hope so.

Still, you can't blame me for snapping at her. It WAS annoying. The only downside part was that I mentioned "I thought I told you…" If only… DAMN! So I did the only reasonable thing to try to take her mind off the scene. Tell her something she wanted to know… another lie again. I kind of feel a bit pity for her. A BIT!

I was going to have to apologize to her… for more than just one thing… The horror.

* * *

**(A/N): **Review if you wish, I am planning to end this fanfic after a few more chapters, just to let you know.

Take care


	6. On the tip of your tongue

**

* * *

(A/N): Here's the following chapter. Sorry if this comes in late. I have no internet and it is not me who is posting this on so please accept my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to its rightful owners and creators, namely, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance/ Angst/ Drama.

**Rating: **T, for the use of language.

…Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**"On the tip of your tongue"**

**Out of POV**

The sadness that was in her just a few minutes ago seemed to vanish after the raven haired boy whispered out those last few words…

_"He'll be here after noon."_

Her heart started to beat faster than average, skipping a beat here and there. She had forgotten through the recent conversation with the Uchiha of what she had planned for that day. Now, with just a few hours left till the so told time, the Hyuuga heiress smiled with happiness and also seemed to shudder from nervousness.

She sat down, her small back leaning on the training figure behind her. She closed her lavender eyes and hummed, willing to wait for as long as it takes just so that she may see him again. See the Uzumaki she had always admired and… loved.

--

He splashed the cold water onto his face almost harshly, cursing every other second that had passed. In spite of the survivor being a cold and bitter person, he still had a sense of humanity, knowing when he did things that went over the line. Certainly this was one of those moments. But as we all know, he was only feeling this way because he had let a flaw into his so called 'perfect' plan. Or was that the real reason for the avenger's rage?

As he roughly dried up his face with the dark blue towel, he looked at his reflection through the bathroom's mirror. He snorted at himself and got dressed; glancing at the clock in his large room knowing that he had said that that dobe would be there at 'noon'. Little did the Hyuuga know that it would only be his body she would be talking to and looking at. Behind those blonde locks and blue eyes would be the most unexpected person to be seen in his rival's body… Uchiha Sasuke.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sasuke's POV**

Sometimes I think I am just overly confident about myself that it just harms me at the end. Like now, I had thought that nothing would have gone wrong, that all that I would have had to do was to walk around the village with that dobe's body and see what was being held secret behind all those glares and harsh comments. How… wrong I was. I forgot just one tiny detail… The dobe had a secret admirer and she was an outdoor person. Just my luck to have run into her at the very beginning.

I curse myself beneath my breath once more as I near the training grounds, my hands quickly doing the seals for transformation, my feet still padding onto the rich soil slowly.

I just hoped that the reason behind that girl wanting to see Naruto was a… something that would steer all of us from trouble. Or at least not get us into it… especially me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Hinata's POV**

I feel my cheeks warm up almost instantly as I watch the blonde figure walk my way. He looked the same, that same happy grin plastered onto his face and his ocean eyes now slits from the intensity of his smile.

"K-konichiwa N-Naruto-kun…" I managed to whisper out kindly, my small hands grasping each other in front of my chest as usual.

He smiles even wider and scratches the back of his head playfully, sticking out his tongue happily towards my direction.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! How have you been?"

His loud voice brings a smile to my face as I blush even harder, trying to bring my face up to look at him directly,

"F-fine… th-thank y-you… and y-yourself?"

"Good… good…" He replies almost immediately, deleting the hyper ness of his tone which makes my head tilt slightly, what was with Naruto these days?

"Ano… G-gomen for t-taking your t-time o-on such a b-beautiful a-afternoon." I smile out, my whispers being able to be heard for the two of us.

He grins once more as he shakes his head, but between the shakes, I spotted a facial expression I could not comprehend, since it was one that did not belong to Naruto.

Annoyance? Coldness? Jealousy? Guilt? Regret?

I don't know really… What I do know is that it was kept from my eyes to see.

I take a deep breath, not wanting to take any more of my beloved's time; I decided that I had better said it now before it was too late.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun?" I start timidly, my fingers pushing each other in the same manner every time I was extremely nervous.

"Nani?" He asks friendlily, those sapphire eyes looking into my lavender ones.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sasuke's POV**

I was more than annoyed… she was always like this around that dobe. Why couldn't she just confess to that blonde and leave us all in peace? I mean, would it be that hard? But as payment, I kept up a good act, trying through my own actions to apologize for snapping at her for no apparent reason. But even that in itself was weird enough… why couldn't I just leave her alone? Why?

I wait patiently for her to gain courage to say whatever she wanted to say, that painful and cheek killing grin still on my face. How hilarious… me, smiling like an idiot.

"A-ano… well y-you see… f-from the f-first day in t-the academy, I h-have watched you and umm… y-you inspired me f-from your s-strength…" I groan inwardly as I tried not to jump into conclusions of what type of conversation this was. I could always run away if it was THAT anyways…

"E-even though p-people d-didn't l-like you, you m-managed to s-smile and e-endure what th-the world threw t-to you…" I sigh silently as I walk towards the Hyuuga, lifting my right hand to gently touch her trembling shoulder. I was hoping that I would not end up gagging in front of my sink.

"Hinata-chan? Try to say whatever you are trying to say without stuttering… it'll be easier, trust me." I could jump off a cliff.

It surprised me to see her nod, her cheeks flushed with red as her lips curled into another one of her soft smiles. She took a deep breath and clenched her hands tighter around each other,

"S-Sasuke-san was the heartthrob of the academy back then, and he is still the most popular teenager around Konoha, but I never looked at him the same way his fan girls do." My conscience rolled his eyes pathetically, already knowing the facts she had just said.

"I don't mean to be rude about your team mate, Naruto-kun… but I really didn't like him." I smirk at myself as I remember her calling me 'Sasuke-kun' once. I guess she was just adding that particular suffix for respect… I am and will always be 'san' to her… not that I mind though… nope.

But I just needed to ask one question before she continued,

"Why?" The body of my best friend and rival shifting from the past few minutes of standing.

"No reason really. Maybe it was because he had enough fangirls. I have to admit though, your team mate is very attractive, Naruto-kun…" I smirk at her comment, I have heard that from different other girls, and much stronger words for that matter, but it felt different when it came from her… I wonder why.

"But I think the main reason behind me not liking Sasuke-san was because I… ano… I liked someone else." She glanced at me behind her midnight bangs; her face getting even redder if that was even possible. I knew it. She wanted to talk to Naruto for this. I had to get out of there before she finished her words… I just had to. But something was stopping me, something was telling me to stay… I wanted to say something, to tell her… anything to stop her from completing her… confession.

"I… l-liked…" She took a deep breath and then almost suddenly looked up at me with her lavender eyes, full with determination and hope,

"I liked you Naruto-kun! I liked you!" I froze in my spot as I tried to push the emotions that wanted to enter my heart, whatever they were.

I sigh in defeat, cursing myself for being such a weakling.

"Honto? And now? Do you still like me?" I managed to ask even under all the pressure I was currently in. She shook her head happily and giggled softly, her dark blue hair swaying with the movements of her head.

"Iie… I don't like you anymore… I… l-l-love you."

DAMN! I curse myself with the rudest, most vulgar word available and this time, I truly felt sorry for the girl before me. She did nothing to deserve someone to play with her feelings like this, and I had done nothing to prevent it… Aaargh! I'm such a cold hearted bastard alright!

I smile happily with the body of my rival, the real me punching the living lights out of my mere existence. "So ka… Uh… Hinata-chan? Arigato for feeling like that towards me… I shall get back to you after I think about it, ne?" Liar… I'm a friggin liar… after this day; I never planned to change into that dobe's body ever again… NEVER.

But she smiles at me and nods enthusiastically, clearly showing that she just had a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. I felt so… wrong… why? It was just another girl… I've broken so many hearts of those fangirls, how is she any different? Maybe that's why… maybe it's because she ISN'T a fangirl… maybe I…

"Hai, Naruto-kun!" Her voice was louder than usual, she was happy… she had hope… and all of it was to be wasted…

I grin then puff myself out of her sight, not bothering to use my legs since I had a feeling that if I had done that, her eyes would be following me until I disappeared.

What am I going to do? I'm not Naruto for Kami's sake… I'm not even that Inuzuka… at least if it was him under this disguise, maybe she would forgive him since he was a friend and team mate.

But no, I'm Uchiha Sasuke… the heartthrob of this god damned village with the eyes of all the girls existing on me except for one…

The heiress of the prestigious clan, Hyuuga… Hyuuga Hinata.

And she had confessed to me… not to who she had thought she had… but to me… What the hell have I done?

* * *

**(A/N): **I am planning for this to end in a couple or so more chapters. I have gotten a lot of reviews about what type of ending you readers want and it was generally, happy. So I'll see what I can do. Thank you for your support.

I forgot to mention this earlier; actually, maybe it would be best if I just say this in my profile. Oh well, I'll do that later.

Anyways, this story is from me and me only. I do not like stealing ideas from anyone else because one, the original author would get upset knowing that someone out there is writing a fic with the same base as her/his. Two, I have a wild imagination; I do not need the imaginations of others to create a story. Three, I like to feel happy and content when done with a chapter or fic because the reviews in the end will be addressed to me, but if I had stolen the idea, I would not feel proud of myself to that extent where it should reach. Four, my reputation will cease to exist… (not that I have one mind you.. hehe)

And last but not least… it's just plain rude… someone out there worked hard for their fic and in the end I steal the idea? Ouch.

But, if I have ever written anything that is similar to a fic around there, know that I have not read ALL of the fanfictions on this site and I did not intend to… 'steal'. I also apologize to those who have written things similar to my plots. I promise you that I did not mean it. But in the end, it'll be up to you to decide whether I am lying or being honest.

Reviews are appreciated

Take care


	7. Watching the wall crumble

**

* * *

(A/N): Here's the next chapter… Probably one more and this fic is done. I want to thank those for reviewing. I have to admit though, this story is not one of my best works… I can do better but I was lazy and I'm writing more than just this fanfiction…**

**Disclaimer: **I wonder how ironic it would be to see Masashi Kishimoto typing fanfics on some cute laptop…

**Genre: **Angst/ Romance/ Drama

**Rating: **T, for use of language.

…Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**"Watching the wall crumble"**

**Hinata's POV**

I said it! I actually said it! I feel like… a real free bird right now. I know I'm being a bit too happy seeing that he had not answered me yet, but still… I don't see it in Naruto to turn anyone down.

I smile at myself through the mirror and nod happily, quite satisfied with my outlook. Today was the day he said he was going to go for that mission. I want to say 'take care' to him before he leaves, and I was also getting my hopes up if he was going to return my feelings. Confidence is a rare trait seen in me, but today… I feel like I'm full of it. Surely everything's going to turn alright…

But it's strange, something inside me is telling me that I forgot something, and that something feels important. But I push the thought away and continue my way down the stairs, nodding and smiling kindly at my older cousin.

"Ohio, Neji-nii-san."

His usual calm and defensive expression drops when he sees me and his face immediately turns soft,

"Ohio, Hinata-sama."

I smile once again, keeping myself in one spot for awhile since I knew that my cousin was going to ask me a question or two.

"Taking that daily walk, Hinata-sama?"

I nod, smiling gently at the brotherly figure before me,

"Hai, and I am planning to see Naruto-kun off to his mission today… I'll see you later, Neji-nii-san!" And with that, I run off happily, missing the questionable expression on my calm and silent cousin.

And much to my dismay, I also missed his confused whisper…

"Naruto? I thought he left a week ago…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Out of POV**

In Konoha, seldom will you see disappointing weather, in which case, this day came to back up such a saying. The sun was proudly emitting its rays of heat throughout the hidden village, shadows seen clearly through the streets. Sometimes, a small breeze would pass by, cooling those who did not like such warm and sunny weather. And the Uchiha survivor was definitely from them.

He had planned to… do nothing. After a night of no sleep and no rest, he came up with the solution of letting things just happen. He did not care about how that Hyuuga girl would feel later on, and neither did he care about how confused his rival would be when he comes back from the mission. As a matter of fact, he even stopped blaming himself for the recent incidents. He blamed Tsunade for not letting him go on the mission as well, he blamed her for letting him stay and get so bored to the extent where he would actually change into his rival's body. Yes, Sasuke blames the Hokage for his and the Hyuuga's troubles.

He sighs into the morning air and closes his eyes, not realizing the running feminine figure that had just passed him, heading towards Konoha's gates. He had nothing to do that day, so he decided to just walk around, see how much chaos he really brought along… especially to that Hyuuga heiress. In fact, he was somewhat excited. Maybe he would be able to witness her walls crumble, her defense disappearing. He DID want to do that from the first anyways, but then it hit him… didn't he want to do something AFTER he watched the fake happiness fly away? But he ignored that feeling and walked on, again missing the gates of Konoha opening, welcoming 3 people he knew oh too well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Hinata's POV**

I wait patiently, my small body waiting a few meters from the village's gates. I had no idea when he would be leaving for the mission, so I came in the morning, knowing that sooner or later, he would arrive… that same confident grin on his cute face.

I ignored the sound of the gates opening, the sound of the guards saying their 'hellos' to whoever was just entering Konoha, he would be coming from inside, no bother turning around to face the outside of my hometown… All I wanted was to see HIM.

"WE'RE BACK!!!! YEAH!!!!" I heard an all too familiar voice, the loudness of it making my heart jump with anxiousness. But why was it coming from behind me? Why is it that I couldn't see the owner for the voice in front of me?

"Huh? OH! Hinata-chan!!! HEY!!" The voice came again, closer than before but still behind me, then came another familiar voice, the voice belonging to my secret rival,

"Keep it down Naruto no baka! She'll get deaf!" Oh my… it really was her. I turn around quickly, my hands clasping each other again in front of my now rapidly rising chest.

"N-Naruto-kun?" I asked timidly, why? Why was I feeling scared? Where had all my confidence gone?

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Miss me?" ……. Maybe that was why… The one question I wanted to ask, why did he just come from outside of Konoha with Sakura and Kakashi beside him? Weren't they supposed to be on the mission and Naruto will catch up to them? What's going on?

"Hey there, Hinata." The pink haired girl beside him said kindly, smiling at me with the smile I loathed for so long. I didn't hate her; she was and still is a nice person. I just… I liked Naruto so much and she was the one he liked.

"Hello, Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, and Kakashi-sensei."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched amusingly from one of the high trees beside the gates, my mouth never ceasing to fall from its smirk. She was getting confused alright. Maybe all the Naruto henges and trouble with the Hyuuga really paid off. I was watching the heiress lose it, watching her eyes flutter from inside from the confusion and shock, and she had yet to know the full story… this was going to be good.

I anticipated that the Hyuuga was about to say something when my sensei looked up from his perverted book and sighed out,

"We have to go report to Tsunade-sama… Let's go."

My two team mates nodded approvingly and Sakura followed the white haired jounin while Naruto grinned at the heiress, I wonder why he looked much happier then usual. What the hell happened on the mission?

"Well then, nice to see you again, Hinata-chan! Ja!" He shouted out while running towards the Hokage's building.

I smirked once again from the tree I was watching from and returned my gaze to the confused girl still standing in front of the gates. She looked… shocked? Baffled? I guess there was more… but I sensed it, sooner or later she would feel more than that… the feelings I want her to show… I would finally get to see it…

I jumped down from the tree, landing somewhere where she would not spot me and made my way to the streets of Konoha, making sure that my back was visible to the Hyuuga heiress. I was planning to confuse her even more…

"S-Sasuke-san?" Heh, she even forgot to use the suffix the usually used in front of me.

I turn around, changing my evil smirk to that of blank and coldness.

"Hn?" I require rudely, waiting for her shivering body to stand before me.

"Y-You saw Naruto-kun y-yesterday right?"

Her voice was shaking, she was feeling nervous.

I nod my head giving her a positive answer, making her even more puzzled.

"Then, d-do you kn-know why h-he just entered th-the gates with S-Sakura-san and K-Kakashi-sensei?" She was still grasping her hands in front of her, a sign that she was desperately in need of confidence at this time.

I shake my head and smirk, waving quite harshly at the girl in front of me then walk away, trying to get away from her as soon as possible. Why? Something had just hit me, something which made me feel uneasy… I needed to rest, I needed to just stop thinking and let things happen. It's not my fault anyways, right?

I glance back at the girl behind me and something more powerful hit me, it was falling, her fake happiness was beginning to disappear. She looked so confused that it was about to turn to sadness… was this what I wanted?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Out of POV**

She looked around desperately, her body trembling with unknown emotions. She ran, ran towards her home, hoping to find her brotherly figure there somewhere, ready to calm her down and listen to her dilemma. It had been already half an hour since she spotted the love of her life enter Konoha then walk to the Hokage's office, for the purpose of 'reporting to Tsunade-sama'. But why? How could they report when Naruto hadn't even left for the mission? How?

As she made her way through the many people in the streets, she passed the same ramen stand her crush would always be. And is there at this time too.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Her voice trembled again, hoping, just hoping that everything was fine and that she was merely jumping to conclusions.

He slurped up a noodle and grinned at the midnight haired girl a few steps away from him.

"Hehe… Hi, Hinata-chan! I just had to come here as soon as I finished reporting." The Hyuuga smiled inwardly at his comment, of course… this WAS Naruto after all, the ramen king. But the 'reporting' part still nagged her.

"Where were you, Naruto-kun? I mean, where did you come from when you came inside the gates?" She managed to say without stuttering, knowing that it'd be easier for both of them if she asked the past question human like.

He raised a questionable brow and shrugged innocently,

"Where else would I be? I just came back from a mission… I've been gone for a week, Hinata-chan, didn't you notice?" His teasing voice made Hinata scream from inside, what was happening?

Just when she was about to say something else, she noticed Naruto's face glimmer with something new, she turned around and saw the pink haired kunoichi walk towards them.

"Naruto! There you are! I knew it! The minute we return you go eat ramen!"

Hinata realized that her tone was different, she was going to say 'hi' to the green eyed girl but was stopped when a flash of orange and black blurred her vision, she blinked quickly and faced the place where her secret rival was walking awhile ago…

No… he… Naruto… He's hands… they were on the pink haired girl's waist… and he was twirling her around… affectionately. The Hyuuga thought that the emerald eyed ninja would have bonked him on the head, but she was wrong… instead, she heard one last sentence from the girl before she disappeared, tears threatening to gush out,

"People can see… Naruto-koi."

Although the Uchiha survivor was unable to witness it, her wall of fake happiness which covered her real feelings, which were sadness, pain, sorrow, and agony… had suddenly vanished…

Now that his wish had happened, and when he does witness it, what will the avenger do?

* * *

**(A/N): **That's sad... I was about to cry. I mean, try putting yourselves in Hinata's position, how would you feel? Anyways, sorry about making Sasuke look slightly evil in here… I just thought it'd make him more unOOC. Things will change in the last chapter though… I'm thinking… should I make it one or two more? Hmm…

Once again, the idea was popped out of my own insane head; I did not intend to steal anyone's ideas if my plot is similar to anyone's out there.

Reviews are appreciated.

Take care


	8. Behind words

**

* * *

(A/N): I'm so sorry about the VERY long delay… I have been quite busy with school and what not… I don't have much to say… so… here's the next chapter… **

**Disclaimer: **What? Me? Watashi? Ako? (tagalong) Ana? (Arabic) Uhh… I think those are the only I's I know… XD

**Genre: **Angst/ Drama/ Romance

**Rating: **T, for that evil tongue of Sasuke's

…Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**"Behind words"**

**Hinata's POV**

I cried… I cried all my tears out onto Neji-nii-san's chest. I didn't even know the reason why yet. I just had a bad feeling, a very bad one after all of the things I had seen that day. I wanted to find out… I wanted to know what was going on around me. But I was scared; I was terrified to find out something that I would go better without.

I lifted up my tear decorated face and looked into my cousin's eyes.

"Neji-nii-san?" I whispered out, my voice still weak from crying.

"Hm?" He inquired softly, his soft hands playing with my hair in a gesture to calm me down.

"D-do you kn-know what's g-going on?" I asked, still holding onto my older cousin's shirt.

He stayed silent for awhile then shook his head slowly.

"No, but would you like me to find out, Hinata-sama?" He was always so kind to me, so protective. But this time, I wanted to show him that I was ready to be al least somewhat independent.

I smiled kindly up to his calm face and let go of his wet shirt, shaking my head slightly.

"It's okay, nii-san. I want to do this on my own… When I am ready, I will talk to Naruto-kun." With that, I left the room, giving my cousin a small peck on his cheek as gratitude for his kindness.

I left to the safety of my room and sat on my bed solemnly. I tried to stop remembering that sudden scene, that one action that made me cry so harshly.

_'People can see… Naruto-koi'_

I laid my body onto my soft bed tiredly. Tomorrow, I will build enough courage to talk to him… at least ask him if he even considered my confession that other day.

I didn't want to give up… not with something this important.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sasuke's POV**

Sleep was not easily accomplished. I don't think I even closed my eyes to keep them that way for at least 5 minutes. The reason was unknown, but I was certainly uncomfortable about something. And the fact that Hinata's sorrowful face kept on flashing into my mind was not helping at all.

So I groggily took care of my hygiene the following morning, quickly putting on some clothes carelessly. After a night of self-conflict, I decided that I could not just leave the subject alone… I would have to do something… if I wanted to keep my pride, at least what I had left of it.

I headed towards that damned ramen stand and waited for Naruto. Surely he would visit that place some time that day… I needed to talk to him.

Half an hour later, my assumption became reality as I saw the hyper ninja walk happily to the stand.

"Oi, Sasuke! I didn't know you ate ramen!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Out of POV**

Her messily tied up midnight hair played with the wind as she made her way to the place she always thought of when the blonde ninja entered her mind.

She would talk to him, just a few questions, nothing else… all she wanted, was to make sure that she wasn't just merely jumping into conclusions.

She just couldn't interpret it. She couldn't understand what kind of gesture that was yesterday. Naruto, holding Sakura up, the pink haired girl saying something in a low voice about… 'love'. Something was not right. And being the one girl that had fallen in love with Naruto since childhood, Hinata couldn't help but panic and ask herself the dreaded question…

Was she too late?

He grinned famously at the raven haired boy beside him as he waited for his precious ramen. Naruto was generally a happy boy. But Sasuke sensed that something was different. The happiness that used to be in the boy had changed into something else, or maybe… another level.

"Aren't you going to eat, Sasuke?" He asked his rival loudly, nodding at the old man who had just served his all time favorite.

The avenger shook his head and waited for the right time to start talking about the matter that was currently invading his mind.

"Hey, guess what?" It seemed as if something was on Naruto's mind as well. His voice represented that of someone who was excited to reveal something.

"What?"

He smiled as he slurped up a noodle, something was definitely different.

She froze when she saw Naruto sitting where he would always sit. Like always, her heart skipped a few beats, her face becoming red as ever. But that wasn't why she froze. She wanted to talk to him in private, but it seemed as if now was not the right time. Sasuke was currently with him, and it didn't look like he would leave anytime soon.

So she turned left and jumped onto one of the roofs. She made her way silently to the roof of where the person she admired so much was. She closed her eyes and sat down, this might take awhile.

A slight pink color decorated the face of the Hokage obsessed boy when his best friend asked that single question.

"Well…-", he scratched his head playfully while continuing his meal, "-as you know, I have always loved Sakura… but she's never even considered me as more than a friend right?"

The raven haired prodigy nodded apathetically… he really could care less.

"On that mission, I really don't know what triggered the moment but… uhh…-", he grinned anxiously at the boy beside him, unable to complete his sentence, "-it was kind of like… umm… how do I say this…?"

"Spit it out, Naruto." Although he really didn't want to know, he was getting annoyed with the fact that Naruto, of all people, was nervous.

"Fine… Fine… Anyways, Sakura confessed to me. She said that she loved me and we even shared our first kiss. She started crying, saying that she was sorry about treating me like nothing those years ago… and that she was over you a year after you left." He sighed out, glad that he had finally shared his happiness with someone, his best friend and rival.

The raven haired survivor stayed silent as he registered what his friend had just told him.

Things were obviously, not going as planned.

She ran, ran as far as she could to nowhere in particular. She just wanted to get away, to be unable to see the face the one she loved so happy for someone else instead of her.

She never knew it would end up like this in the end. She knew that he had always loved Sakura, but never in her right mind did she think that the love the pink haired kunoichi once had for the most popular guy in Konoha would change target… would change for the most unpopular guy in Konoha... Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Hinata's POV**

I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I had heard too much and I just wanted to get rid of it all… all of my memories that I treasured dearly, and all of the night mares which made me gain courage.

I was never selfish in my entire life. I never asked for anything. Every time my father would ask me to do something, I would do it with no question. I followed my team and tried my best in every mission I did. I accepted the fact that my sister was much stronger than I, and I even let her boss me around when she felt like it.

But there was just one thing I wanted. Just one simple thing…

Love.

I wanted HIM to feel for me what I had felt for so long. And if not, at least a good friendship, one like where one would never leave the other alone. But just recently, when I found out that he was finally with the love of his life, I looked back at the relationship between myself and him… and quite frankly… we aren't even friends.

And to add to my pain, I was played with. I did not know by whom… but my feelings were played with between someone's hands. I had confessed to the outlook of Naruto… not to him himself. Currently, I did not want to find out whom, but I was sure that one day, my rage would take over and I would demand who had uncaringly took the place of the boy I loved and let me confess to him.

But now, I just wanted to cry, to let the tears fall and land onto the warm soil beneath me. I sat myself down sadly, taking my knees into my arms, and burying my head into them.

It would be an understatement to say that I was happy for Naruto. I might be kind… but this was something I just couldn't be myself with…

I cursed her… so many foul words I had never used, suddenly all spilled out of my mouth, and every single one of them was directed to HER. The spotlight of HIS affection… Haruno Sakura.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sasuke's POV**

I cursed myself beneath my breath as I watched the trembling figure quickly run away. She had heard everything and I was sure that it was not all good to her ears. And I really could not blame her… not this time…

I left the loud shinobi to boast about his new girl friend by himself, quickly making my way to wherever the Hyuuga heiress was planning to go to. I shouldn't have thought of anything from the beginning. I shouldn't have bored myself, I shouldn't have thought of an idea to entertain myself, and I really shouldn't have acted like Naruto in front of Hinata. Of all people, why HER?!

She was a fast runner… THAT I could admit. All I remembered those years ago before I left to Orochimaru was that she was shy, sensitive… and on some level, weak. I didn't bother myself to criticize her since I really didn't care but I could see that she wasn't as weak as people gossiped. Yes, she wasn't as smart as Sakura and yes she wasn't as strong as her cousin, but how like every strength has its weakness, every weakness had its strength.

I guess hers was that she could reach into even the deepest of hearts. Her white eyes were always so pure and honest, even though I haven't looked into them except for maybe once or twice, but I remember the feeling that flew into me once I did. She was neither harsh nor rude, but her eyes… were different. They were captivating and demanding… and in someway… confident.

So maybe that's why I am currently trying to follow her crying form, hoping that she wouldn't look up at me with eyes full of sadness when I finally told her the truth. I may be clueless about emotions, but I knew one thing… Hinata had captured me… with naught but a few words and kind glances. I really couldn't help but feel that I wanted her to feel for me the same way she felt for Naruto. But still… being Sasuke, the same saying kept on repeating itself over and over again while I followed her…

_I must be out of my mind…_

I made a quick right turn, unaware that the sight I was about to see would cause my heart to jump to my throat…

* * *

**May: **Yes, bad chapter… This is more like a filler… I haven't written for quite sometime now, and I haven't gone over this fanfic so I kind of lost the plot. So I wrote this chapter to just set things on track… Don't worry. The next chappie shall be the last. Most replies were 'happy endings' so I guess that's how this story will end . 

I used my own twisted imagination to write this story. I apologize if the plot is any similar to anyone else's out there. I didn't mean to copy if that's what anyone thinks.

Reviews are motivating and they bring a smile to my face… flames however will be disregarded and uncared for…

Take care


	9. A word in air

**

* * *

**Ah, I do apologize for not updating for so long, I've been going through some problems and what not. Anyways, here's the last chapter (I don't even know if anyone still reads this). I'll try and make it as long as possible since there hasn't been much fluff… do you guys like fluff? 

By the way, if any of you don't mind reading an OC X Neji, I'm working on one right now, one of my better works actually. Since the Out character is myself . YAY! Neji! I would appreciate it if you read it, it's called 'Legend of Yuki'. Visit my profile if you like…

**Note: **This chapter will be done 'Out of POV', It's easier that way and it adds to the drama .

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters belong to a man.

**Genre: **Angst/ Drama/ Romance

**Rating: **T, for fluff in this chapter

…Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**"A word in air"**

Her midnight hair framed her tear streaked face. The strands of indigo and dark purple forming a messy bundle over her head on the tree bark behind her.

Trembling hands tried to wipe the offending wet substance away, whispers of incoherent words mumbling the name of her lost beloved.

_'Naruto…'_

Why? Why couldn't things be fair with her at least once? Why did it have to be her?

She tried to place a forceful smile onto her pink lips, tried to forget all the miseries in her life.

But to no avail.

Running away had never worked, it was the same now. Like always, she would have to accept, smile once again and move on.

Like always…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

His mind winced at the painful sight before him. He had not meant it, did not mean to cause the girl so much sorrow.

Yes, he would agree that he had wanted to break the façade, to break the wall of fake happiness.

But not this.

He silently walked over to the weeping girl, his hands plunged deep into the safety of his pockets.

"Hinata"

She ignored the voice, ignored whoever dared to disturb her at such a crucial moment.

"Hinata"

"G-go… aw-way…"

He sighed beneath an exhale, sending the few strands of blackness flying forward, "No"

She sobbed even harder; she did not need this now. She opened her lavender eyes to greet the rude stranger.

"Sa…Sasu…ke-san?"

Her hands moved quickly to her eyes, harshly trying to wipe the tears away again.

He leaned forward, those same bored, apathetic eyes looking into that of sad, hopeless white orbs.

"Weakling" He mumbled, before taking both hands off the girl's face and placing them on her lap.

She looked down, "Wh-wha…"

"Quiet" He looked away then made his way to sit beside the small girl.

"Cry without shame…" He nearly scoffed at his own hypocrite words but then immediately swallowed it in.

The girl he… lo-… had caused so much pain to was sitting right beside him; he could at least show some sympathy.

She clenched her fists onto her lap tightly, a new stream of tears exiting her white eyes.

"I… a-all I ever wa-wanted… Wh-why? H-he… w-was the one wh-who let me g-get this… far. I w-wanted h-him to… l-love me… I thought… I h-had done it…" She trailed off as she turned to look at the raven haired boy beside her, a fake smile decorating her tired face. "B-but… a w-weakling… l-like me… c-can never… ne?"

He stared back at the girl blankly then turned away, her words piercing him somewhere vital deeply.

"Idiots"

She nearly laughed at the insignificant reply of the company she had. She did not know who he was calling 'idiots', but she figured that just like her cousin, he had his own way to comfort others.

She hugged her knees close, resting her head on top of them, letting her midnight hair cascade over her small back.

"Arigato"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She kept her voice low as she trained in solitude sometime in the late afternoon.

She kept her dark hair tied up in a messy bun, a few strands of the soft hair obscuring the full of view of the wooden dummy in front of her.

"Oi! Hinata-chan!"

She turned around slowly, a small smile forming onto her lips at the recognition of the owner's voice.

Two heads, of both sunlight blonde and candy pink made their way towards the slightly sweaty Hyuuga heiress.

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-san! So nice to see you two, how have you been?" She inquired happily, ignoring the tiny pinch in her heart. It had already been a full month, which gave Hinata a good enough time to accept things, but something still bothered her. Something was still not right.

The two smiled at each other then smiled back at Hinata.

"Fine thanks! And yourself? We've been looking all over for you! We haven't seen much of the beautiful Hinata so we were just wondering if you were okay."

A firm and strong hand quickly thumped the blonde's head.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?"

"For calling Hinata beautiful!"

"But she is!"

"Well… You're not supposed to say so in front of you g-i-r-l-f-r-i-e-n-d!"

The blonde grinned while scratching the back of his head, "Hehe"

She smiled at the small scenario that had just taken place. They were so cute together, she couldn't ignore that fact.

"Ano, I'm okay… I've just been a bit occupied with training that's all."

They both faced the Hyuuga, "That's good to hear, don't overdo it okay? You'll get people worried."

Hinata smiled at the pink haired kunoichi, "Hai, you too, and Naruto-kun. Take care."

"Of course, Hinata-chan! I'll take _good_ care of Sakura-chan!"

A small blush appeared on her face as the two walked away, Sakura screaming at the blonde for being so… indecent.

A few minutes later, she resumed training, her thoughts swimming through another subject she hadn't figured out yet.

_"Who __**was**__ Naruto then… at that time?"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

His rough hands splashed the running cold water over his dark eyes, forcing himself to stay alert. It had been like this for a few weeks now. He hadn't been able to sleep well, and if ever, nightmares would haunt those sleeps.

But unlike before, these nightmares were different.

These weren't about the Uchiha massacre.

These were about… _her._

His head shot up at the sound of a slight knock. He sighed, turning the tap off, and then wiped his face with a towel, making his way towards the door.

"What is it dobe? I tol-" He shut up when he realized that the person he had opened the door to was not his best friend and rival Naruto. It was _her._

"Hn… Hinata. What do you want?"

Although she had lost her stutter a few weeks after the incident with Naruto, she still felt slightly anxious in the presence of the Uchiha survivor.

"Oh… umm, Sas-Sasuke-san. I'm sorry if I… have bothered you. I j-just wanted to… ch-check on you."

She kept her face down.

"Why?" He asked indifferently, the black towel hanging over his shoulder, his hand still on the door.

"Well, umm… it's funny really. It's just I… after that day; I owe y-you so much. And since I hav-"

"Get in" He moved to the side, stopping the girl mid-sentence to allow her entrance into the large part of the mansion the past avenger resided in.

She blinked then stepped into the house, bowing slightly towards its owner.

"Arigato."

"Hn"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They sat quietly inside the large lounge room. When Hinata had first entered, she thought she'd have to use her Byakugan to see around. But after a few minutes, her eyes adjusted to the darkness, bringing her the comfort of being able to see the person she had visited.

"H-how have you been, Sasuke-san?"

He looked away.

_Sasuke-kun…_

"I'm not dead"

She smiled slightly at his sarcastic reply.

"Ah, I see"

He took a deep breath then turned to face the girl that sat across his sofa.

"You?"

She smiled again, "I'm alive"

He smirked then brought up a hand to brush it through his dark locks of black.

"Why'd you come again?"

She shrugged then made her way towards the place where Sasuke sat. She had come to know that, he really wasn't that scary.

She then sat herself down, her shoulder only a few inches away from the one of the boy beside her.

"You are the only one who knows of my sorrow that day; I wanted to thank you, more than how I had said the words of gratitude back then." She smiled kindly at the boy, her hands kept neatly atop her lap.

He scoffed then looked away, already a month, and things were still as stubborn as before. "You shouldn't."

She shook her head, "What? Thank you? Why not?"

He abruptly stood up then started to walk towards his room, wherever that was, "Just because," He stopped for awhile to quickly glance at the girl still sitting on the couch with a confused look on her face. ", people aren't who they seem to be Hinata…" He looked back in front of him, "… you know where the door is."

She remained silent before exiting the dark house of the Uchiha survivor.

_People aren't who they seem to be…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Her feet padded through the muddy path, her ninja sandals creating marks through the brown mixture of sand and water. She was determined to find him; she had already tried his house, tried asking his best friend, even tried asking the Hokage herself, but nothing.

It had already been 2 weeks, and enough was enough.

Her deep intakes of breath went unnoticed of as she broke through the group of trees to invite the somewhat clear plain of three wooden training figures. She wiped her forehead, quickly looking around.

She sighed in relief when she saw the famous sign of red and white.

She slowly regained her breath and walked towards the training tall frame, standing a few feet behind said person.

"Sasuke-san"

He had not sensed anyone coming. So he was purely shocked to find the one girl he had been avoiding standing calmly behind him.

He stopped his punches and kicks to regard the girl, "Hinata"

She remained silent as she took in the sight before her; he had lost a bit of weight since a couple of weeks ago, maybe even from before then. He had slight dark bags beneath those mysterious black pools. Hands which were usually so clean were now covered in unhealed wounds and scabs. Facial hair was now visible on his tired looking face, even though he still had that same cold expression on it.

She walked towards him, and when she was only an arm away, she looked up at him kindly and asked, "Sasuke-san, what _have _you been doing to yourself?"

He looked away, taking a step back, "None of your business"

She had wanted to come and settle things calmly, wanted to understand without the need of drama or anything similar to that. But he had pulled the last straw. _That _was not the reply she had wanted. Not at all.

So after a few minutes of intense silence, she brought her right hand up to clasp the fabric near her heart and nearly choked out,

"N-not my business? How… h-how is it not my business? Tell me, Sasuke… h-how? I… I have every right to… kn-know…" She looked up sadly at him, tears threatening to gush out of those lavender eyes once again. "… As the g-girl y-you… b-blindly confessed to… in the b-body of… of… I… I…" Her hand slowly left her shirt as it dropped down beside her trembling body.

"… I have every right to know what's going on with you…" She whispered out with the last of her emotional strength, the tears that she had promised to keep locked in after that night coming out yet again.

Eyes that were always so cold and in control were now wide and maybe even scared. He quickly took a step forward, his mouth opening and closing but unable to conjure up anything to say to the once again, crying girl.

She had found out, God knows how, but she had figured it out… everything.

That it never was Naruto a month ago, that Naruto really had been on a mission and that the person that had been under the blonde's body the whole time was _him. _

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Wh-why did… didn't you t-tell me? Wh-why… did you do i-it in the f-first place?" She wanted to ask so many questions, wanted the answers for each and every one of them. But her tears and sobs kept on stopping her.

She took a step back and tried to wipe the tears away again.

"I told you to not be ashamed…" Sasuke mumbled, closing his eyes tightly while trying to refrain himself from doing something that would scare the already broken Hyuuga heiress.

She chuckled in between her sobs, "You t-told me… a lot… of t-things Sasuke…"

When she was pulled unexpectedly towards a firm and strong chest, she did not try to pull away; instead, she buried herself deeper, letting her cries get muffled through the wearer's dark fabric. "I don't u-understand… Sas-Sasuke… I don't…."

He tightened his hold on the vulnerable girl, placing his head onto her shoulder and burying it in between her long strands of midnight hair, his eyes shut tightly to prevent himself from showing the world the strong emotions he held for the girl he was embracing, "Stop it. Stop being so sad."

She let the tears flow freely, closing her eyes to hold onto the taller figure in front of her, "Y-you… baka… l-look at what you d-did."

He smirked inwardly as he nuzzled the girl's soft neck, "Gomen, Hinata."

She chuckled, not in mockery, but this time in pure mirth, "Baka"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They sat in silence, they're bottoms (A/N: I just had to put that P) not at all sore from the hard roof beneath them.

Sounds of talking people and still playing children rang through their ears as they watched the crescent swim through the darkness surrounding it.

"Ne, Sasuke-san?"

"Hn?"

She smiled then sat closer to the boy, "You never did tell me, _why _did you try being Naruto-kun?"

He looked away to hide the sudden scowl,

Was he angry? Yes.

Was he at least a bit sad? Yes.

Was he jealous? Hell yes.

"I was bored and… I wanted to know more about the dobe."

She laughed then resumed her gaze towards the sky, "Really?" She asked, directing the question more to herself.

"Well? Did you find anything out?"

He smirked then looked up as well, "I was too_ occupied_ to really concentrate on my real goal."

Missing the real meaning behind Sasuke's words, she smiled and looked at him with kind eyes, "At least we both know that whatever secrets he is holding, Naruto-kun is and always will be a good person."

He remained silent, his head till propped up towards the sky. But after a few minutes, he moved his head and looked at the girl calmly, "Are you okay now? With Sakura and… Naruto?"

Her smile faded away, but she let her head stay faced towards the raven haired shinobi, her lavender eyes looking down at the surface she and her company were sitting on. "I have to admit, Sakura-san is a lucky girl…"

She missed the scowl on the Uchiha's face again, "… But, I don't think being with Naruto-kun would have worked out well anyways."

He nodded, "Why?"

She smiled then looked at Sasuke, "Because I'd have to see Sasuke-san all weak and tired everyday."

He raised an eyebrow, trying to block away another scowl.

_Sasuke-kun…_

"And so?"

"I don't like seeing Sasuke-san like that"

His pride flew out of an imaginary window as his hand quickly took hold of her cheek, gently caressing it slowly, "You're not being fair, Hinata."

Her face turned red as she witnessed Sasuke move to sit closer to her,

"H-how?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, bringing the hand on her cheek to grasp her chin lightly, "You call him 'kun' and me 'san'… it's not fair."

She smiled shyly, closing her eyes and leaning into the soft touch of the boy now in front of her, "I see… Gomene, Sasuke-kun."

It was rough, possessive and demanding, but under all that, she felt the desire, the care, and if she was not mistaken… the love.

He held onto her body as if she would disappear if he were to let go. He continued to kiss her now swollen and red lips, never really getting enough.

It lasted for 15 minutes, the two only breaking apart to gain needed oxygen.

He tightened the hug, trying to make it as harmful as possible; he then placed his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck just like that time when she had cried on him because of the pain he had caused.

But that was weeks ago.

He placed small kisses on her smooth neck, causing the girl to giggle softly and blush madly.

He raised his head to rest it onto her forehead, a small smile visible on his lips. "Hinata…"

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name being said like that on his lips. She blushed then looked down, "Hai?"

He widened his smile just a little more before bending down again to capture her lips into his own in another loving kiss.

_Aishteru_

The word swam between the two, unsaid and unheard of, but both knew it was there…

Maybe someday, they'd have the courage to say it to each other.

* * *

**(A/N): **-dodges randomly thrown items- I know! I know okay! It sucked! But what can I say? I already mentioned long ago that this fanfic wasn't all that good anyways.

Good news is that I'm planning on another Sasuhina, I think I'll make it an in-progress story while I write my 'Legend of Yuki' as well. Don't worry, it'll be totally different form my usual SasuHina, I already have the plot and I like it .

Did I plan for the ending to be so bad? No. I actually had a really good ending in mind, more drama, fluff and all that jazz, but I couldn't write any of it. The story isn't all that good anyways, so I understand if you stop reading my stories. But I assure you, I really didn't work on this well, so please don't abandon me . ...

I'll give you guys a hint for my next SasuHina, Here are the pairings and relationships. SasuHina/ NaruHina/ SasuNaru (rivalry)… Who will Hinata pick? I know it's cliché, but what isn't these days? Just kidding. I don't know, maybe I'm dull or something… I have a lot of ideas for the story though so if you like the hint, just put me on alert, and it'll come sooner or later .

Thank you to all you readers and reviewers and I sincerely apologize for the bad ending. I hope I am forgiven.

Reviews are appreciated, and flames… maybe just this time, I'll let them slip by…

Kyotskete


End file.
